


Malos habitos

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [4]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clark y Lex aprendiendo a criar a Conner, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, conner kent bebé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Los ojos verdes se achicaron enojados.Clark frunció el ceño decidido, no podía ceder, nunca darse por vencido después de todo él era Superman, el hombre de acero, el ser más fuerte del mundo, el último hijo de criptón capaz de mover montañas con solo con sus manos. Nadie podía contra él, nada podía intimidarlo.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Malos habitos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! aquí una nueva parte de la serie omegaverse. Les aviso que siguiendo el modus operandi (XD) de la sería anterior quizas vaya agregando partes de antes o después de este tiempo que iré ordenando a medida que se publiquen.

Los ojos verdes se achicaron enojados.

Clark frunció el ceño decidido, no podía ceder, nunca darse por vencido después de todo él era Superman, el hombre de acero, el ser más fuerte del mundo, el último hijo de criptón capaz de mover montañas con solo con sus manos. Nadie podía contra él, nada podía intimidarlo.

El puchero se hizo más marcado.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, los ojos verdes gemelos estaban fijos con un brillo divertido en su espalda ejerciendo una presión psicológica que lo hizo enderezar sus hombros con mayor decisión que antes.

El labio inferior tiembla.

Clark aprieta los labios, siente que sus manos pican y un nerviosismo se abre en su pecho. Él podía hacer esto, no le iba a ganar, él es Superman con Lex no ocurre esto, si el omega puede él también.

Las lágrimas comienzan a llenar los pequeños y brillantes ojos, esos por los que daría su vida por ver siempre feliz. Él solo quería que brillarán por siempre, tan fuertes como el sol y las estrellas.

No llores, no llores por favor no llores piensa angustiado que aumenta en un movimiento incómodo cuando ve la pequeña y cristalina lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla rellena y rosada que besa con regularidad, hasta que se abre la pequeña boca en un gemido de dolor que parte su alma que lo hace querer llorar, a él, el adulto, para moverse rápido y entregar la tapa pequeña y tonta que hizo llorar a su pequeño.

Conner sonríe encantado, Clark siente que podría darle todas las tapas que desee no importa el caos que con lleve si su hijo lo desea él lo obtendría.

Voltea sonriente y satisfecho por haber solucionado el problema para ver a Lex, su madre y su padre mirándolo con cansancio y diversión en sus ojos.

“¿Ves? Yo dije no era culpa mía” remarca Lex con una sonrisa satisfecha de haber tenido nuevamente la razón mientras la mamá de Clark niega con la cabeza. Todo comenzó cuando Conner cumplió los tres meses, ahora su hermoso bebé tenía cinco, y comenzó a llorar por no querer dormir solo en su cuna, por supuesto Lex de inmediato respondió un rotundo “no” cuando Clark intentó que Conner durmiera nuevamente con los dos por casi un mes completo.

“Él tiene que aprender a dormir solo Clark” regaño con los brazos cruzados mientras tanto Conner como él hacían un puchero enojados.

Y como castigo por “malcriar al bebé” tuvo que llevar, con el corazón totalmente trizado, a Conner a su cuna que lloró desesperado con su linda carita húmeda y rosada que asustaba mucho a Clark porque ¿qué pasaba si se ahogaba con una lágrima?, o ¿si venían los extraterrestres a llevárselo?. Ignoro la respuesta de Lex de que él era un extraterrestre para prestar atención y consuelo a su pequeño angelito que lloraba desconsolado. Lex lo sacó del cuarto tomándolo del brazo bajo la frase de “tiene que acostumbrarse a estar solo Clark” por supuesto a la mañana siguiente cuando Lex se despertó solo y fue a ver la habitación de Conner, encontró a Clark totalmente acurrucado como una almohada gigante, en la enorme cuna del niño con el bebé durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

Debieron adquirir una cuna más pequeña.

—————————————————///————————————-

Lex no sabía muy bien cómo regañar a Clark, él cómo un hijo desatendido por parte de su padre no se sentía con el corazón como para enojarse con el alfa por ser sobre protector con su propio retoño, pero eso no significaba que su actuar estuviera bien, al contrario, Lex había empezado a notar un cierto hábito en Conner de hacer lo que quisiera con Clark cerca por ejemplo, a la hora del almuerzo cuando el reportero no andaba cerca Conner se comería su papilla sin algún problema alguno para después pasar a unos trocitos de frutas que le encantaban y sabía que ese era el orden pero con Clark, la cosa era totalmente diferente, Conner lloraría, haría pucheros se quejaría hasta que el alfa lo cargaria él mismo y le diera la fruta primero.

No necesitaba ser un adivino para entender lo que realmente ocurría.

Su hijo estaba siendo malcriado, lo que lo sorprendía bastante porque considerando que él era el millonario en cuestión, creyó que sería él quien lo echaría a perder.

Solo Clark podía dar vuelta la situación.

Lo que provocaba que cada día Lex tuviera que repetir un “no le hagas caso Clark”, “no deberías darle en el gusto Clark”, “lo estás malcriando Clark” como un jodido disco rayado hasta que, en una de sus visitas a los Kent, Jonathan le lanzó una mirada de “estas siendo demasiado duro con él bebé” cuando Conner intentó pasarse de listo con Martha y sus pedazos de fruta.

No, él no era duro, él estaba poniendo un alto junto a una muy brillante señal de advertencia de que si no se detenía este horrible comportamiento Clark y él tendrían que lidiar un niño muy molesto y sí, quizás algunos no le tomen el peso, pero Conner no era un niño normal pues no solo era hijo de Superman sino también era un Luthor y como Luthor tenía los genes rebeldes de Lex a tope lo que no presagiaba nada bueno si le daban mucha libertad para hacer lo que le plazca.

———————-///————

“Lo estás malcriando Clark” repitió Martha con cansancio tomando a Conner de los brazos del alfa y dejando al bebé en su silla, procediendo a quitarle la tapa ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Por supuesto Conner arrugó el entrecejo molesto, comenzando a lagrimear los verdes ojos de Lex en su rostro mientras Clark parecía estar al borde del colapso solo por ver al niño sintiéndose incómodo. Martha siempre pensó que su hijo era demasiado blando con el mundo, pero nunca creyó que Clark podría ser ese tipo de padre tan cariñoso con su hijo, claro, era su único hijo y ella también en sus primeros meses con él estuvo bastante apegada, pero llegó a un punto que tuvo que adquirir la fuerza de voluntad para decir basta, cosa que en realidad estaba haciendo de maravilla Lex, poniendo orden y mano dura a la situación. Podía verlo, Conner sabía que si algo le molestara, aunque fuera lo más mínimo, Clark saltaría a reconfortarlo y aunque era bueno no había que llevarlo al exceso.

“No, Clark. Tienes que dejar que aprenda que tú no andas a sus mandados, él debe aprender a comportarse” regaño cuando vio a su hijo con la intención de ir a recoger a su nieto.

Se suponía que Conner debería de estar almorzando, pero al contrario de eso el bebé tenía planes de centrar ciento por ciento de su atención y actividades en la simple tapa color rojo brillante que tenía entre sus manos.

Clark hizo una mueca incómoda.

Podía ver lo ansioso que estaba por toda la situación, pero él era el padre tenía que aprender a poner un frente duro.

Conner comenzó a gimotear lastimoso.

Lex no mueve ni un musculo, mirando con atención calmada a su hijo con el instinto de que no tenía nada grave.

Ignorando los chillidos de su nieto Martha tomó la papilla que antes el niño había despreciado entregándosela con un ceño decidido a Clark quien la mira rendido a su destino para caminar hacia Conner que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

“Muy bien Conner, es hora de comer una rica papilla” anuncio Clark feliz a lo que Conner desvió el rostro enojado, haciendo sonidos de incomodidad y descontento. Clark nuevamente lo intentó. Era hora del almuerzo, eso significaba que según el horario de comidas Conner debía de comer su papilla, pero aquí estaban, peleando por llevar la cuchara a la boca.

Con unos tres intentos fallidos Jonathan suspiro cansado, yendo en ayuda de su hijo ante la mirada divertida de Lex y Martha.

¿Cuántos Kent se necesitan para alimentar un bebé? Pues no dos porque Conner se negó fervientemente abrir la boca, inflando sus mejillas, frunciendo su ceño y lanzándole su propia mirada fulminante, que de no ser el momento Lex estaría orgulloso, a ambos alfas que intentaban desde el tren chu-chu a una cucharada por mamá.

No manchen el denotativo de Lex para esas tonterías.

Viendo que esto tendría para rato Martha le pidió acompañarla a la tienda para comprar unas cosas que le faltaban por lo que Lex, no sin antes darle su propia mirada patentada a Clark de “dale de comer a Conner” se fue.

\---------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------

“Martha, hay una explicación muy buena para esto” comenzó Jonathan con tono pacífico y serio que contradecía toda su camisa, cabello y rostro tanto de él cómo de Clark con papilla mientras los chillidos de Conner se escuchaban en toda la casa.

“Una tarea, ¡tenían una tarea!” regaña Martha con las manos en la cadera, ignorando como las excusas de que Conner escupía, se movía, botaba el plato eran desechadas por la matriarca de la familia.

Ignorando el hecho de que la pareja estaba discutiendo Lex camino con algunos paquetes hacia Clark visiblemente deprimido mirando a Conner quien estaba ocupado nuevamente con la famosa tapa, ignorante del desastre que había causado.

“Perdón, soy un pésimo padre” se disculpó a lo que Lex observó con calma.

Bueno, no es que él fuera el mejor, en el tema de cambiar pañales era tan bueno como Clark para dar de comer a Conner, pero cada tenía sus trucos.

“Mira lo que encontré” anuncia sacando un paquete de cereal de colores que de inmediato llamó la atención de Conner quien desechó la tapa a un lado para comenzar a estirar sus manos.

Ignorando las llamadas de atención de su hijo tomó el plato con la papilla junto a dos cucharas, todo con la mirada atenta de Clark, dejando las cosas en la mesa de centro para sacar a Conner de la silla y sentarlo en las piernas del alfa. Sosteniendo ante los ojos de Conner una cucharada de papilla y una de cereal, obviamente el niño ignoró la primera, para acercar la segunda hacia su boca, ignorando la expresión preocupada de Clark porque Conner no podía comer esas cosas para, ante el último centímetro, meter la que era de papilla a la boca del bebé que comió felizmente ignorante del cambio.

“¿Ves?” pregunta dejando las cosas en la mesa para tomar a Conner de los brazos de Clark quien tenía una expresión sorprendida y asombrada para proceder a imitar lo anterior mostrando la cuchara de cereal a Conner quien abrió la boca como un pajarito emocionado que los hizo sentir a ambos extrañamente felices y emocionados, para cambiar a último minuto la papilla que tragó de inmediato.

Clark sonrió maravillado para caer en un ceño cuando su hijo se acordó de la existencia de la tan molesta tapa, empezando a gimotear enojado.

Intercambiando una mirada con Lex, Clark tomó la tapa para mostrársela a Conner y guardarla en su bolsillo decido explicándole al bebé que se la daría después cayendo nuevamente en un mar de sollozos que ambos ignoraron, mostrándole nuevamente los cereales de colores que acabaron de inmediato con el chillido para concentrar su curiosidad innata en otra cosa.

“Pero qué niño más curioso tengo yo” comentó Clark con un Conner feliz rebotando en su regazo y jugando con el paquete de colores en sus manos después de haberse comido toda la papilla.

Conner por supuesto lanzó gorjeos felices agitando el papel en la cara de Clark en una sonrisa emocionada y complacida casi diciendo “mira lo que tengo” que Clark correspondió aún más emocionado haciendo más divertido el momento.

Al final el problema no era tan grave.

**Author's Note:**

> De imaginarme un Luthor malcriado tiemblo, que calamidad sería XD.  
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
